


The Land of Gods and Monsters

by Aphordite



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Asra is Hades, F/M, Greek god au, My Apprentice is Persephone, The Kidnapping of Persephone, The smut is in a specific chapter and you can skip it no worries
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2019-11-04 13:14:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17898791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aphordite/pseuds/Aphordite
Summary: Venus stood, rebuffing the King Of Hell’s hand. Her arms crossed, “Then I don’t expect to see you at all, except when necessary.” There were her piercing eyes again. Why did his heart skip a beat when she looked at him like that?“As you wish.” He responded, and the two parted.





	1. Chapter One

“Bite me!” Venus growled, her teeth bared and eyes filled with something akin to hatred. The goddess of spring was kneeling before him. Fully expecting to be treated poorly, he was the one who had kidnapped her, after all. 

“Relax,” Asra reached out to help her up, after she was so rudely thrown before him. “I’m not going to force you to do anything.” This set up was archaic at best. Downright cruel at worst. Venus was expected to stay until spring started. Then return until fall. And the process would start again. This was the first time. 

Venus stood, rebuffing the King Of Hell’s hand. Her arms crossed, “Then I don’t expect to see you at all, except when necessary.” There were her piercing eyes again. Why did his heart skip a beat when she looked at him like that? 

“As you wish.” He responded, and the two parted. 

~~~~~~

The second time wasn’t as bad as the first, the two had slowly fallen into a rhythm. Which is why Asra was shocked when he heard her say, 

“You know you’re not as evil as people say you are.” 

“What do you mean?” He looked at her, as she was holding a rose to her face.

“Oh I don’t know, I mean, the first time I came here I was mad. I expected you to take advantage of me.” She frowned “But I don’t know, maybe I was wrong, and I’m sorry.” She looked at him as the two walked together to a meeting, a blush on her cheeks.

“Apology accepted.” 

~~~~~

“You look pretty today. I like you in blue.” Asra said, when he saw her on her third visit. 

“Really?” She responded, smiling as she swished the dress. “Maybe I’ll wear it more then.” The two had slowly gotten closer of the three years. Venus now allowed him to be near her whenever he wanted. And he had given her a garden to remind her of home. Which she often stayed in while she was in the underworld. 

“Yeah. Maybe.” Asra found himself smiling at her. Reaching out to take a piece of hair in her hand. And this time she didn’t move away. So he trailed his hand down, to caress her cheek. She leaned into his touch her eyes closing. Before the two realized what they were doing, and pulling away from each other. 

———  
“Don’t look at me like that, like you’re afraid of me.” Venus had caught Asra fighting with a demon, something about the soul of a God’s lover. The demon wasn’t killed, but he was brutally maimed. The timing just had not worked out. The fourth year.

“I am not afraid of you.” The goddess said, her voice shaking. Her eyes wandered away from him. Hugging herself as the white haired king of hell moved close to her. 

Venus took a step back. Leaving Asra’s hands hanging in the air. Before she turned away and walked into the distance. Leaving her companion hurt and confused.

A few days later he finally saw her, kneeling with Cerberus petting each of their heads, and Faust curled around her shoulders. Asra sat there, watching her silently. He had always thought that she was beautiful. But in this moment, this moment, he couldn’t resist. And he walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her. He felt her pulling away, 

“Wait, don’t pull away. Not yet. Let me have this one moment. I’m sorry I scared you.” He nuzzles into her neck. That was the longest he had touched her since they met. 

“Apology Accepted.”  
————-   
The fifth year was when everything changed. They were touching each other more, holding each other more. 

“Don’t let me go.” She said once as he started pulling away. Venus nuzzles into him. Her red hair tickling his chin. “Not yet.” Echoing his words a year prior. She looked up at him. Feeling the tension, she moved his hands to the cheeks of Asra. She pulled him closer until their noses touched. Her checks getting hot. 

“How about a kiss?” She smiled at him. 

“Of course.” He leaned in and closed the gap between them. Allowing them to feel everything, the warmth of spring, mixing with the his constant state of cold. Everything colliding in one singular moment. When she finally pulled away her eyes sparkled as she looked up at him. 

“Kiss me again?” She smirked leaning into him. And Asra gladly complied. He was ready to give everything to her in this moment, and every moment to come.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Look it’s a story.

“You went away for 6 months, and didn’t think to bring me back anything?” Asra pouted. As he wrapped his arms around Venus, nuzzling into her hair. 

“Well, I wouldn’t know what you would like.” Venus chuckles. Nuzzling up to him. “I thought you would more appreciate my return than anything else.” 

“You brought Cerberus and Faust something.” 

“That’s not fair.” The girl extracted herself from his arms. Still smiling, she was used to the gentle teasing by now. In fact she had come to expect it in regards to her return. Leaving was hard on both of them but it had to be done. They still hadn’t spoken about last year and their moment of tenderness.

But she was back for now, and that was what mattered. She was looking up at him a smile on her face. “Aren’t I enough of a gift?” 

Asra smiled and cupped Venus’ cheeks. A slight tease in his expression. His hands were cold, but it was fine for now. Because her face was still covered in the sunlight from above. Making her extremely warm to touch, especially with the blush creeping on her cheeks. 

After a small pause which felt almost like years, he finally responded, “Nah.” And walked away. 

“Hey that’s not very nice!” The goddess of spring chuckled. Ready to chase after him. Until they were sorely interrupted. 

“Your Majesty, there’s some trouble.” The man spoke to Asra, urgency in his voice. Nodding at Venus in recognition. She returned the gesture and watched Asra’s face with worry. 

Asra clenched his jaw before looking down at his friend. “I’m sorry starlight” he said taking her hand and placing a kiss on her Knuckle. “We will have to resume our conversation later”

“I understand.” She responded. “Stay safe. I’ll wait for you.” And the two parted ways, somehow it was harder this time than usual. Leaving a pit in both of their stomachs that nothing seemed to fill. 

Turns out, there was someone in the underworld, a human, looking for his dead lover. Venus found this out while she was sitting in the garden Asra made for her. Faust had crept up her arm and given her a tight squeeze and let slip what was going on. 

Venus frowned, the pit in her stomach somehow growing deeper and deeper as she waited for that familiar cloud of white hair to appear. 

One day passed.

Two days.

Three. 

She would take care of the garden, play with Cerberus, talk to Hermès, then go back to her room to read. Sleep, then repeat. 

It was so terribly lonely. Like the first year she was here. The one where she purposefully avoided seeing Asra. 

Day 4. 

Now this was getting annoying. And it showed on her face as little thorns appeared at her feet. And she drummed her fingers on the table just waiting for her usual dinner with her host. Faust had curled up near her hand. Venus groaned and stood up to return to her room, just so the whole torturous cycle could start again. 

However, once she had settled in to read her book, she heard the door to her room open. Venus looked up, and saw the tell tale fluffy hair, and smiled, she opened her mouth to speak but stopped when he placed a finger on his lips. 

Was that? In the right light she thought she saw a few cuts on his face. She would say something but soon Asra was just holding her, laying his head on her chest for comfort. So she placed her book down, feeling the supposed terrifying god of the underworld shaking in her arms. So she ran her fingers through his hair. Not saying anything. 

He would tell her in time. Right now Asra just wanted to drown himself in her scent. Like roses and rivers, a smell that would lead him home. That kept him safe.


	3. Chapter 3

They slept like that for the night, Asra shaking in her arms and Venus whispering softly to him. It wasn’t until Volta, a lower demon came into the room did the two rouse from their anxious slumber. 

“So sorry to interrupt my Lord.” Volta squeaked. “But it seems the human wishes to make a deal.” 

And Asra, calm gentle Asra. Looked like he could set fire to the whole room. “No. Tell him he has to wait.” His words came out in a hiss. “He does not get to toy with me and then ask for my forgiveness the day after. He has to wait.” 

Venus could not look at him. So instead she looked down at Faust. Not noticing the shaking guard in the room. 

“Get. Out.” Asra snarled. “Tell him to return in three days and I will give him his answer then.” He shouted as the Volta skittered out of the room. Once the door was shut Asra slumped back into the bed. Fatigued and restless. 

Venus continued to stare at Faust curled up on the corner of her bed. She moved to stand and Asra’s hand went flying to her wrist, and she noticed a few more things about him. Including the bruises on his knuckles and the cuts on his face. 

“Wait.” He called. His voice shaking. His eyes were pained as he looked at her. “Please, I can’t bear to have you scared of me again.” 

He sounded so sad. So Venus let out a sigh and caressed his cheek. Noting the wince as she did. “What happened?” She whispered. 

Asra sighed into her touch. “The human. Was sent by Lucio, he was told that I could bring his dead lover back to him. And that if I didn’t say yes,” Asra sighed. 

Venus shuddered at the name, Lucio, the God who had sent her here in the first place. Who banished her for six months and staged it so it looked like Asra was the bad guy. She now knew different. But still. “And if you didn’t say yes?” 

Asra gestured to his face. One long scratch went down his cheek. His hand was wrapped but it looked like he was somehow stabbed. 

“Luckily I punched him in the face before he could do worse and banished him back to the surface. But it took some time, since he was stubborn and kept coming back. Trying to kill me. Thinking that would bring her back.” He sat up. “Disrespectful honestly.” 

Venus sighed, rubbing her hand along his cheek. Slowly healing the wound as he spoke. She then took his hand that was bandaged and bruised and placed a kiss on it and Asra felt as if the sunlight was on his skin while he ranted and raved about Lucio. 

“And I had to leave you, for so long, I never want to do that again.” Asra took her face in his hands and forced her to look at him. 

Venus sighed and smiled softly. “Is that why you’re making him wait three days?” 

“That, And humans just think three days is ominous.” Asra smiled the twinkle in his eyes returning. “But mostly so I can spend time with you.” 

Venus laughed lightly and small flower petals rained on them.


	4. Chapter 4

That first day was just spent in bed, Asra curled up into her. Listen to their hearts beating in perfect rhythm. 

“Are you not sleeping again Asra?” Venus whispered as she ran her fingers through his hair again. 

“Mm the King of the Underworld cannot sleep.” Asra sighed, he liked it when she pet him. “What would the others think?” He opened one eye and looked at her. 

“That you need your rest just like everyone else.” She chastised. A small pout on her lips. Pulling him closer to her chest. “So I’m not letting you go until you get a full eight hours of rest.” 

Asra chuckled and adjusted himself so that he was being spooned by her. Closing his eyes. “As you wish.” He cooed and he drifted off to sleep. 

The next day he sat with her as she worked in the garden. Almost nearly as attached to her as the day before. He watched her care for the already blooming flowers as well as take the fruits off of trees. 

“You know I could bring you whatever you wished.” He sighed as he leaned on her. 

“I know.” Venus said handing an apple to the resting Cerberus. 

“Why don’t you let me do so.” He pouted watching her busy herself. 

“Because if I let you do that, I would be incredibly bored without things to do.” She said as she handed two other apples to the other dog heads. “Also, fresh apples make the best treats.” She smiled looking at him. 

Asra sighed, moving to go sit under the tree. Allowing silence to fill the area around him. He watched Venus carefully as she pet the guard dog of hell like he was a common puppy. Asra couldn’t help but smile, he was happy he let himself have a few days to spend with her before dealing with that nasty human that had infiltrated the underworld on Lucio’s orders. 

It was easy to forget that he was a God and she was a Goddess in the silent moments like this. So he snuck up beside her and hugged her tightly. 

“Do you regret coming here?” He mumbled into her shoulder. 

“You make it sound like I had a choice.” She responded, petting the dog head on her lap. 

Asra was wounded at that, he had forgotten that he basically kidnapped her, that she had no choice in coming here every year. She probably blamed him in the bargain for her life. It was a deal between him and another god on the surface. The goddess of spring for a soul of a demigod. 

The demigod’s soul didn’t matter, but he had company in Venus, who he had admired from afar. 

“I should hate you for what you did. And I did for a while, but you’ve been nothing but kind to me. Especially when I was so cruel to you.” She leaned her head onto his, still petting Cerberus. “But I don’t anymore, so I suppose it turned out alright.” She smiled at him. 

Asra closed his eyes, basking in her warm light, and smelling the flowers she could bloom around them. 

The final day they could spend together was spent in the library. Asra wanted to make a plan that could benefit the human without him losing the soul of another person. Venus was asleep in the pillows with Faust curled by her head. 

Asra sighed reading through another book inching closer to the sleeping goddess. He placed a hand on her face. 

He wanted to kiss her again. But he couldn’t, not without her permission. 

It was part of the deal. Her mother wanted Venus to remain pure, but she had other plans. He had to watch what she wanted and follow from that, but without her explicit consent, he could not kiss her or go further than innocent touches. 

But still. He wanted to kiss her. 

So badly. 

He moved his hand away when he felt her rousing from her sleep. She looked up at him, as he was looking at his book again. 

“Have you got any ideas? It wouldn’t be nice to punish the human for Lucio’s idea.” Venus looked worried. He hated that look, she looked so sad, so upset, like she might cry. 

“I might have an idea. But I can’t give the soul back Venus. It wouldn’t be fair.” 

“I know but can’t you try giving him something, I think he just misses his lover.” Venus said, touching Asra’s cheek lightly, “Surely you can be sympathetic.” 

Finally, the day arrived, and this time Venus was present, just to make sure it goes well. So she stood nearby. 

Asra and the human talked for a while, Venus ready to step in whenever if things turned south. Valerius and Volta nearby to hold her back if she did attempt, their orders to protect her at all costs. 

Asra gave the human an offer, if he walked out of hell without turning back, he would return his lover. However, if even for a second he doubted Asra’s offer, he would keep the soul in hell. If he made it out, they must vow never to speak of the deal or Asra would come for both of them. 

The human took the offer vowing to turn and fight if Asra wasn’t true to his word. Venus sighed, that was good enough for her. Asra was at least offering to return the soul, and he was not a liar. 

The human made it out of hell without looking back, and his lover was returned. 

Venus smiled at Asra, who placed a comforting hand on her head, “Are you happy?” 

“Extremely, thank you for sparing the human Asra.” 

“Anything to make you smile.” Asra said. And he meant it.


	5. Chapter Five (Explicit)

Venus was about to fall asleep, a sadness building in her stomach. It was the night before she was to return to the surface. With everything that went on these past months it almost felt like her time was too short. She had grown to appreciate and care for the underworld, and it’s residents. She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn’t hear the door open or the light tapping feet of someone entering her room. It wasn’t until she felt the dip in her bed did she react, stiffening her body preparing for the worst. 

Until she felt Asra’s unmistakable hands on her sides. 

“What are you doing here?” Venus mumbled. Allowing Asra to rub move his hand down to her ass then back up to her side. Just taking the time to stroke her. 

“Is it bad that I am?” He spoke, his voice low, as he leaned in to her ear. She felt his hot breath on her neck. 

Venus shuddered, leaning into his touch, moving a hand up to touch his head. “No I suppose not.” She began to stroke his head twirling her fingers around his hair. He moved down to her neck, placing small kisses along her pulse, nipping in between each one.

Venus groaned in response, “What are you do-ah!” She was cut off by another sudden bite on her neck. He was so cold, but also something about his actions that made her heat up. 

“Isn’t it obvious?” Asra mumbled into her neck. Moving his head up to look at her, a slight expression of worry on his face. “Should I stop?” 

She blinked for a moment, a pause that caused Asra to move away. When she felt this happen, Venus flipped around to face him. She put her hands on his cheeks, placing a kiss on his lips. 

A kiss that was fervent and revealed every emotion that she didn’t even realize she was holding back. She wrapped her leg around his hip to pull him closer to her. She continued to kiss him, biting his lower lip, before Asra finally put his hands on her hips. Letting Venus into him, before finally pulling away. 

“Yes, it’s alright, please I want you.” She managed to get out before Asra pushed her onto her back. He took the leg that was hooked around his hip and threw it over his shoulder, making quick work of the long shirt she was wearing as pajamas so he could continue kissing and leaving love marks along her chest. His cold hands kneading and teasing her breasts. 

Venus’ hands tugged onto his clothes, before he lets go of her chest and pulls her hands away to pin them above her head. Stopping his kisses for a moment “Not yet my goddess.” He kissed her stomach, tugging on her underwear. 

“What—“ Asra didn’t let her finish as he placed a finger on her clit, causing her to squirm. 

“Already wet starlight? I haven’t even started yet.” He cooed pushing the last bit of fabric aside to place a finger inside of her. He could already feel her quivering around him, fighting the flowers that often appear when she was happy. He trailed more kisses down her stomach, moving one, two, and finally three fingers inside her. Scissoring and pumping his fingers in tandem with his kisses before running a thumb over her clit. He felt her leg stiffen around his back as she bucked into his hand. 

“There you go, good job starlight, I want to feel you come.” He kissed and bit her hip, sucking a hickey into her skin as she came onto his fingers. “I am going to make you feel so good you’ll beg them to send you back.” He growled removing his hand. When Venus looked at him, she could have sworn his eyes were glowing. 

Asra moved her leg off his shoulder, sitting up as he removed his clothes. Leaning down to suck another hickey in a more obvious spot. “W-Wait, what about.” Venus managed through her moans. 

“Don’t care,” he mumbled into her skin, “I want them to know.” He looked at her. 

“Okay.” Venus sighed as she felt him going closer to her, as she bucked forward almost chasing his cock. She mewled when he moved away looking up as he did. 

“What’s that? What do you want?” Asra whispered into her ear, lightly biting on her earlobe. 

“You! I want you inside me!” She nearly screamed. “Asra please!” She fought tears in her eyes. 

“Well, I can’t have you crying can I?” Asra placed a kiss on her cheek. Placing both his hands on her hips as he gently entered her.

Venus shuddered and let out another groan. Wanting to move with him, but not being allowed. So instead she gripped his shoulders as he moved inside her. Around them flower petals were appearing, and the room was starting to smell like roses. 

“You feel so good,” Asra mumbled into her shoulder. 

“M-more! More please, Asra!” Venus responded. 

Asra let out a soft “Fuck.” Before beginning to move faster, a smile on his lips as he moved up to kiss Venus deeply again. He moaned into her mouth before slowing down his stokes into precise motions. Feeling a tight coil in his stomach as he neared release. 

The spring goddess gripped tighter onto him hardly giving him a chance to pull away. 

It wasn’t until she whispered with full clarity. “It’s fine.” Did he allow himself to cum inside of her, feeling her own orgasm soon after. 

They laid like that for a while, Asra wrapping his arms around Venus to pull her closer. Nuzzling into her and whispering sweet nothings into her ear. 

Venus reached up to pet him again. “I-“ she stopped herself. 

Asra looked up at her, his eyes filled with curiosity. “What is it?” 

Venus sighed and looked at him. “I love you.” 

Asra’s eyes blew wide and he jumped up to kiss her again short sweet kisses. “I love too! Like the moon loves the stars.” He smiled. 

“I love you!” Venus giggled between the barrage of kisses. Before yawning. 

Asra moved to get off of her before Venus reached and pulled him closer. “Wait, Stay.” She sighed into him. 

“As you wish.” Asra smiled. Placing a small kiss on her head.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY 
> 
> Writers block combined with wedding combined with everything else and now here it is. 
> 
> I have no excuse. Have a short chapter with a cliffhanger as an offering for forgiveness

She was late. She was never late, she showed up at the same time every year, without fail. Whether she quietly arrived, or if she ran up and hugged him, she was always here. 

No matter, maybe she was talking to someone, she’d be here, she was always here. 

She was still not here, and he was getting impatient, tapping his fingers on his throne and biting his thumb. Unbecoming of a god, but still, where was she? 

Where was his starlight? 

He couldn’t just go the human world without a reason. 

Could he? No. He had to trust her, there had to be a reason she was not here. There had to be a logical reason. 

Which was why when he stood up from his throne, and started walking, no one stopped him, because he had a reason to visit. He had a reason to leave, everyone knew he did. 

But Venus didn’t. She was always on time. Always. 

So when he couldn’t find her with her mother, or with her brothers. He got even more worried. 

“Venus isn’t with you?” Her mother said, an eyebrow raised. “She left a few days ago.” Her eyes narrowed. “Julian took her, like he always does.” 

Julian, he usually handed her off to Volta, but that never happened, Volta had told him she never saw Venus. Something was wrong. 

Her brothers all said the same thing, they were all so confused. Venus was never late. She kept her promise, she had even looked forward to these next few months. 

They all agreed something was wrong. Incredibly so, which meant Asra had to find Julian, and maybe get some answers. 

——————

“Why am I here?” Venus stared up at her captor, her arms crossed as she stood before the gates of Olympus. 

“Because-“ the man smirked, staring right through the goddess, “You owe me something.” 

Venus raised an eyebrow at him and returned his gaze with a scowl. “I wouldn’t know what.” 

She really wouldn’t, by all accounts she had never seen this man in her entire life, he didn’t look familiar or look even like a demigod. But he was, Vulgora was a demigod, tasked for working with Lucio. 

“My Lord says you’ve been getting too cozy with the man himself. Say’s you’re even excited to go visit him.” The shorter man snarled, hooking Venus’ chin in his hand. 

Venus pulled away from him, crossing her arms. “I am not sure who you are talking about. Or what you are even insinuating.” 

“Well no matter, you aren’t going this time.” Venus felt her blood run cold as Vulgora gripped her and led her into Olympus. 

—————-  
Asra had Julian, or Hermès as the humans called him, by the throat, pinned against the wall so he could speak. “I swear! I never even saw her! I was told someone else was bringing her.” The bird-like man cowered as Asra’s eyes glowed and his teeth grew. The God of Hell almost never shifted into his true form, but this time, he just had too. 

“And you just believed them?” He growled at him. “I trusted you! For once!” Julian could have sworn he saw Asra’s markings appear. Before tears started to prick his eyes. “Who-who has her.” 

Julian touched his friends shoulders as Asra released him. Allowing his friend to almost weep into his arms. “I don’t know, it was orders from...well…” The messenger didn’t want to say. 

“Lucio.” Asra growled again. Before looking up at him, “He will pay.” 

Julian felt his blood run cold as the God turned and stalked away.

**Author's Note:**

> This started as simply a Drabble, using different prompts to build the story. And then got more complex as it went on. I’ll update this every Saturday! 
> 
> Ask me for my discord
> 
> Twitter @blackwell_n1nja


End file.
